Dark room
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Yet another scheme of Keroro's too get rid of Natsumi to avoid work. Will Giroro be able to save her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own sgt frog. **

**Today's prompt is a dark room, and I decided to do something Gironatsu. =)**

**Sorry, I'm a little late on posting today, but I went swimming yesterday and not only fainted in the pool over fifteen times but got one ear clogged with water and I can never concentrate with listening to water move around in my ear instead of imaginative and creative story ideas.**

* * *

Keroro was tired of being made to do chores, (in the circumstance where Natsumi had caught Angol Mois doing his chores and had punished him with a beating and even more chores, although this did happen rarely, Keroro was still too lazy to let it happen.)

"Sergeant major Kululu!" Keroro called, mopping the floor unhappily. Kululu immediately rose to Keroro's height spinning out of the floor just as Keroro had finished calling his name.

"What do you need, captain?" Kululu asked irritated and annoyed at being called up for something that was probably stupid and pointless. Kululu looked at the green keronian finally assessing the situation and seeing Keroro with the mop, "W-why captain!" Kululu seemed to look bit shocked for a moment, "You're doing your own chores! What made that occur? Ku, ku, ku!"

"…Natsumi-dono sent Moa-dono to spend time with Fuyuki-dono and Nishizawa-san, so that I wouldn't be able to ask Moa-dono for help. Now I'm forced to do my chores on my own."

"Ku, ku, ku…Bet Momoka didn't like having the extra company when things were probably supposed to be just her and Fuyuki. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

"She managed to handle the situation by making Moa-dono and the private go on a double-date with her and Fuyuki-dono." Kululu thought for a moment and let this information sink in. He then started laughing uncontrollably at the image of Tamama being forced to date Angol Mois. Angol Mois probably didn't understand anything that was going on, but Tamama was probably loathing every single minute and trying to get rid of her. Kululu just had to get some pictures. Keroro waved a hand to shut him up," But that's not important. What's important is that I'm doing chores and Natsumi-dono bullied me. I need to extract my revenge!" Keroro vowed, rubbing his hands together with a scheming look in his eyes.

"Captain, you remind me of an animal crossing character looking like that, and that's my job to be creepy not yours." Kululu reminded him, "Whatever," He brushed it off, "What is it that you want me to do exactly?" Kululu asked.

"Natsumi-dono is afraid of ghosts, correct?" Keroro asked.

"She and the old man really have a lot of things in common." Kululu answered confirming it.

"Well, then, we just have to lock her in a dark room and have ghost noises playing and creepy things like that. Not only will I be able to not do chores, but Natsumi-dono will be captured and we'll be able to invade as well!" Keroro beamed. Kululu gave a few ku kus and then spun back down to design the room for Natsumi to be held hostage. Before long it was finished just as Keroro had ordered it to be.

"Hey…Pink haired pekoponian." Kululu called, ready to lure her into the trap that would whisk her away to the dark room. "Saburo wanted to tell you something, but he was unable to come here so he forced me to relay the message to you." Kululu lied. All common sense was thrown out of Natsumi's head and she rushed forward towards Kululu to hear what Saburo wanted to tell her. She stepped on the bit of floor that Kululu had rigged and immediately fell into the hole that Kululu had devised.

"Ku, ku, ku…She's so easy to trick." He laughed

When Natsumi finally landed where the hole had led her she could see nothing due to everything being black. She walked forward her hands outstretched trying to find the door so she could punish Kululu for doing this to her.

"We're glad to have a visitor." An old woman's voice croaked to what seemed to be in Natsumi's ear. Natsumi whirled around now on edge.

"Who's there?" She asked. It was probably nothing, it was probably a trick of Kululu's or something like that.

"You'll be a tasty morsel for my husbands. Us ghosts just love torturing and scaring people till they die and we devour them." The old woman's voice spoke again. Natsumi whirled around now shivering. She placed herself against what she only assumed to be a wall, trying to get her thoughts back to something sensible instead of the normal reactions of fear most girls would experience during this situation. Natsumi wanted to be normal, but she couldn't let this situation get the best of her.

"I'm right here…" The wall moved and out turned into an old lady ghost who cackled and flew off. Natsumi now standing in what she thought was a wall less place of black empty space dropped down to her knees shocked.

"You'll never leave. There is no exit." The voices told her and she now saw severely ghosts circle her.

She screamed.

Giroro, while polishing his weapons, heard Natsumi's scream. He immediately jumped into action and followed his ears to where the scream originated.

"Natsumi!" Giroro found a wall that seemed sturdy and had not been placed in the base before he threw a grenade on it and let the wall blow up. He dashed into the dark room trying to locate Natsumi with his hearing due to it being dark and being unable to see. He eventually after running around the large room, saw several white figures encircling his warrior princess.

"G-ghosts don't exist…" He shivered even though he himself was afraid. He had to save Natsumi though. He rushed in and shot at the ghosts wildly. Even though it really didn't do anything it surprised Natsumi and she looked up to see Giroro. She swiped away her tears saw her pride as a warrior and a strong woman wouldn't be ruined. Giroro shot everywhere except Natsumi due to himself being as scared as her. He managed to accidentally hit a box that was projecting the holograms and noises. The ghosts disappeared. "Let's get out Natsumi." He pulled her by the arm and led her out of the room, but not before seeing the box. He growled and swore to himself to punish Kululu.

"Thanks Giroro….Those ghosts were really frightening…" Natsumi reluctantly admitted.

"They were made by Kululu. Probably to scare you." He told her. She clenched her fist in anger recovering from her fear of the ghosts and not being able to leave the dark room.

"That…..Yellow creep! I'll kill him." She growled. She then let out a string of swear words before remembering that she was in front of someone.

"Sorry about that." Natsumi apologized.

"No problem. Want help killing him by the way?" Giroro asked. Natsumi beamed.

"You're a great pal, Giroro." She leaned down and gave him a tight hug which caused Giroro to be in a lovesick bliss. Natsumi didn't notice however.

And Kululu was beaten up and Keroro went free and unblamed until Natsumi realized he hadn't finished his chores, (which he had stopped because he thought Natsumi was dealt with.) and he too was beaten up.

* * *

**All right. That one's done. Tell me what you think guys! Tomorrow's prompt is crying. By the way...After tomorrow's prompt there's going to be a long string of crack that'll probably be really random. So...Just a warning to all you people there.**


End file.
